La espada de la lluvia borrosa
by Hector Browne
Summary: Llueve en Prontera, en pleno verano. No se ve nadie caminando por los campos, los ciudadanos se quedan en sus casas Los aventureros en las posadas. Nadie se atreve a salir, pues saben que ha llegado ESE día del año,el día de la espada de la lluvia borrosa


This story is written on spanish. While I have been asked to translate it, I think it would be too much effort, specially if no one reads it in the first place, so i will wait for reviews and feedback, and depending on that, I may translate it. That is why I ask for english readers to wait for that translation.

Este fanfic (sobre el universo del juego "Ragnarok Online") no es exactamente fiel al juego en si, pues contiene ciertas hablidades unicas para los personajes y ciertas mecanicas que no son iguales a este. Las reglas sacadas del juego pertenecen a Gravity.

Espada de la lluvia borrosa

Llueve en Prontera, en pleno verano. No se ve nadie caminando por los campos, los ciudadanos se quedan en sus casas; Los aventureros en las posadas. Nadie se atreve a salir, pues saben que ha llegado ESE día del año, el día de la espada de la lluvia borrosa...

En tiempos antiguos, muchos aventureros famosos se enfrentaron con su inconmensurable poder. Algunos querían la espada, otros tan solo detener la lluvia. Nadie lograba su objetivo, y solo dejaba de llover cuando muchos desaparecían...  
A pesar de las terribles advertencias, muchos aventureros hacían conjeturas sobre como enfrentarse a la temida espada y a la lluvia que causaba. Algunos vendían información, otros planeaban salir furtivamente y aventurarse hacia lo desconocido...

Un grupo de aventureros habían logrado conseguir la autorización del rey Tristan III, pues conocían cierta información sobre el fenómeno, que había convencido al rey de apoyar su empresa. Eran un knight, llamado Jesght, un wizard llamado Sadron, un Priest llamado Arithon y un Sage llamado Dulian.  
El ultimo había estudiado con ahínco la leyenda en su ciudad natal de Juno, y con mucho esfuerzo descubrío que el fenomeno se producía solo en un lugar de prontera, lugar donde nacen las criaturas llamadas poring, y su rey alado los gobierna. "¿Podria todo ser obra de los porings, criaturas que parecen no tener intelecto?" se preguntaba Dulian preocupado, "pero eso no explica la precencia de la espada..."

"La debilidad de la espada seguramente es el rayo" decia el wizard "por ello debemos llevar equipo elemental"

Despues de conseguir tal equipo, el grupo partió hacia "poringlandia"

Abriendo las puertas de Prontera, el grupo se encontró con todo tipo de criaturas malignas.  
"¿Es este el poder de la espada? se preguntó Dulian  
"Debemos pelear si queremos llegar donde está, y resolver el misterio" dijo Jesght, y rápidamente, invocando toda su furia, utilizo su mas poderosa técnica, gritando "¡BOWLING BASH!" destrozando varios enemigos.  
Un ejercito de Ancient Mummies se acercaba a una velocidad desconcertante.  
"Cuidado" dijo Arithon "No podemos con ellos, Sadron, distráelos mientras los hago mas rápidos!"  
Velozmente, y con un FIRE WALL, las ancient mummies se quedaron atrás, rebotando contra la pared de fuego, mientras el grupo corría con su agilidad aumentada, al área donde debían ir.

Ante tales eventos, Sadron dijo: "Eso estuvo cerca, casi no logramos salir de esa", a lo que Dulian respondió: "La espada parece querer probarnos, pues al escapar nuestros enemigos parecieron desvanecerse en el aire."

"Debemos seguir en nuestro camino" dijo Jesght "es mejor que Arithon y Sadron se queden atrás"

"Que Dulian vaya contigo en el frente" respondió Arithon "Ustedes son lo que tienen mejores habilidades cuerpo a cuerpo, nosotros los cubriremos desde atrás".

Corriendo a mas no poder, y preparados para la batalla de sus vidas, el grupo finalmente llegó a un área desértica. Estaba cerca ya la entrada al campo de los Porings, pero mientras caminaban, uno a uno fueron desapareciendo en un haz de luz misterioso… Dulian intentó descubrir la razón de esto, pero fue transportado antes de poder deducirla… El área luego quedo vacía.

Oculto atrás de una palmera, un asesino miraba el asunto perplejo, preguntándose que hacer: "Sabía que si me mantenía cerca de ellos, algo emocionante sucedería… pero no esperaba su desaparición… ¿Qué haré ahora?" decía, mientras perplejo se apoyaba escondido en el árbol (palmera xD).

Mientras tanto, el grupo, ahora separado, aparecía en distintas áreas. Arithon apareció en GlastHeim, Sadron en Clock Tower, Jesght en Orc Dungeon, y Dulian en el castillo de Juno.

Ciclo de Personajes: Assassin

El asesino decidió investigar mejor el área, para saber que había causado la desaparición del grupo. Mientras tanto, la lluvia empezaba a hacerse mas fuerte y gruesa a cada momento, con amenaza del rayo.

"Hay que tener cuidado… si esta lluvia sigue podría causar graves estragos" dijo el assa "Creo que me iré con cuidado por los bordes del camino. Me pareció escuchar al Sage diciendo que su objetivo era llegar a la tierra de los porings, tal vez si voy hacia allá descubriré que es lo que sucede…"

Lentamente, y aun escondido, el asesino avanzó camuflado en las paredes del desierto, hasta llegar a la entrada del área que buscaba, al fin "poringlandia". Estaba ya a cortos pasos de la entrada, cuando, de la nada, apareció una forma misteriosa… Parecía estar hecha de agua, y si embargo ser sólida. El asesino jamás había visto un enemigo como aquel, y preparo sus katars (si, es de katar) para una batalla.

Con una voz profunda, pero que parecía proceder del mar, el monstruo dijo "Pasa esta prueba, y la puerta al fin será abierta", después de lo dicho, procedió a acometer al asesino. Era ahora una bola de agua a toda velocidad, llegando rápidamente donde el assa… Pero él estaba preparado. Dando un rápido salto, llego hasta arriba de bola, y clavó, o pareció clavar sus katars en ella, pero simplemente la atravesaron, era como atacar al mar.

"Tenía que tocarme a mi" dijo el assa "este enemigo parece resistir ataques fisicos, y mi clase no tiene magia"…

Mientras tanto, la lluvia se hacia cada vez mas fuerte. Grises nubes abundaban en el cielo, y una tormenta eléctrica se hacía inminente.

"Tonto, no podrás derrotarme si sigue lloviendo, el agua a mi alrededor me hace mucho mas poderoso…" dijo la criatura, y se lanzó de nuevo a una velocidad increíble. Esta vez el assa no pudo esquivar el golpe, pero algo de este bloqueo, siendo golpeado únicamente en el estomago, lo que lo dejo sin aire unos segundos…

"Si esto sigue así, no podré vencerlo, el cansancio ya está empezando a afectarme… pero el clima me da una idea"

Los rayos ya habían alcanzado algunos árboles alrededor del campo de batalla, y se incendiaban de a poco. Rápidamente, el assa fue esquivando a la criatura hasta guiarla entre los árboles. La persecución era intensa, y al assa se le hacía cada vez más difícil esquivar los ataques lanzados por su enemigo. "Queda poco" se decía a si mismo "Solo un poco mas"

La criatura, burlona, le dijo: "Estas flaqueando, joven asesino, si te rindes tal vez logres escapar, aunque lo dudo…"

De repente, antes de que se diera cuenta, un rayo cayó, golpeando a la bola de agua, mientras tanto, el asesino preparaba su ultimo ataque, y mientras el rayo paralizaba a su enemigo, lanzó su mejor golpe: SONIC BLOW.

Lentamente, el enemigo desapareció, diciendo: "Has vencido al guardián, las puertas serán abiertas para ti". En el lugar de su cuerpo, apareció una llave de extraña forma, que el assa recogió.

Ciclo de Personajes: Sage

Al mismo tiempo, en el castillo de Juno, El sage Dulian estaba confundido. De estar en las arenas desérticas (y raramente, bastante lluviosas) adyacentes a poringlandia, se encontraba ahora en Juno, el lugar que lo vio crecer como Sage, y de donde había adquirido todos sus conocimientos.  
"Algún fenómeno desconocido nos separo, eso lo doy por seguro… ¿Qué puede haber causado este hecho?" se dijo Dulian "Tal parece que el desierto contenía una trampa, que nos lanzaba a distintos lugares… Pero esto no puede ser al azar, sería muy coincidente aparecer en mi ciudad natal."

A medida que pensaba, un terremoto (o eso parecía) sacudía las paredes del castillo, y de repente, alguien apareció en medio de la habitación donde Dulian estaba… Parecía un humano, vestido con extrañas ropas, pero algo en sus movimientos era inhumano, con una gracia inalcanzable.

"Al fin has llegado, he pasado siglos esperando tu arribo. Al fin probaré que los guardianes somos superiores a ustedes, meros héroes. Su misión fracasara, se los aseguro, ahora¡en guardia!" Dijo el recién llegado, y se lanzó hacia Dulian a gran velocidad, pero él estaba preparado. Un hechizo bien empleado de tierra lo paró en su sitio, el llamado HEAVEN´S DRIVE. No fue por mucho tiempo, empero, pues la magia no parecía afectarle en absoluto, y continuo corriendo mientras decía "Eres débil, Sage, y tu magia casi no me afecta… afrontalo, mi nivel es superior".

"Esto requiere medidas drásticas" pensó Dulian, y dejando rápidamente de cargar sus magias, sacó un cuchillo de entre sus ropas, mientras gritaba: "Ahora sabrás lo que es un BattleSage".

Rápidamente, Dulian cargó dos de los hechizos necesarios para la batalla: Hindsight y Energy Coat, necesario para los aspectos defensivos, y se lanzó al ataque. Su enemigo no esperaba tal reacción, y dejo su defensa vulnerable unos momentos, que Dulian aprovecho para lanzar su mejor golpe, y con todas su fuerzas, un ataque doble hizo mella en el cuerpo de su oponente, que debilitado dejó de correr, mientras del cielo llovía fuego (FIRE BOLT).

"Aún no has vencido, Sage… solo guardamos las puertas, pero no saben lo que hay adentro" dijo el enemigo y cayó al suelo… pero solo era un divertimiento y se levantó a gran velocidad para lanzar su ultimo ataque suicida contra Dulian, quien lo esquivo ágilmente, pero no pudo evitar recibir parte del impacto, que dejo una herida ligera en su hombro, y clavó su cuchillo en la espalda de su oponente, quien finalmente vencido, cayo muerto a sus pies.

"Esto me parece conocido, la forma de este enemigo es parecido a… algo que no recuerdo, pero molesta a mi mente, lo meditare bien cuando tenga tiempo."

De repente, el cuerpo desapareció y se convirtió en una llave de roca, que Dulian recogió, desapareciendo de inmediato.

Mientras tanto, la estatua del centro del castillo se resquebrajaba, anunciando su derrumbée.

Ciclo de Personajes: Knight

Despues de esto, Jesght estaba dando vueltas por orc dungeon, preguntándose que pasaba. Estaba hace poco en el desierto, y ahora se encontraba en el lugar donde entreno en su juventud, antes de ser nombrado knight, cuando era un swordsman…  
"Es extraño, no debería estar aquí, hace poco estaba ayudando a mis compañeros a entrar a poringlandia… pero es también cierto que Dulian me advirtió sobre esto antes de desaparecer" Pensó Jesght "Además, no hay enemigos, y aquí siempre los muertos de los orcos protegen el lugar… Esta tan vació que es tétrico.  
Mientras recorría los oscuros pasadizos de Orc Dungeon, escuchó un extraño sonido, como de rocas moviéndose rápidamente.  
"Este sonido… es como si hubiera… un ¡DERRUMBE!" se dijo Jesght, y corrió a toda la velocidad que sus piernas le permitían.  
Las rocas se acercaban más y más, el sonido se escuchaba cada vez mas cerca.  
"Mi velocidad no es suficiente… esto requiere medidas drásticas" meditó Jesght, y lanzó un penetrante silbido. Un pecopeco apareció de la nada, esperando a su amo, que lo montó, escapando de las rocas.  
Finalmente, con las piedras pisándole los talones, logró llegar a la salida y sintió la luz del día en sus ojos.  
"Al fin, he escapado. Gracias, amigo, por tu necesaria ayuda" le dijo a su pecopeco.  
Pero aún no sabía que afuera, alguien lo estaba esperando…

Nota del autor: En este universo paralelo del RO, los pecopeco se invocan con un silbido de su maestro. Los pecopeco deben ser amaestrados para lograr esto, que es la maxima maestria que puede alcanzar un pecopeco tamer.

Al salir de la cueva, Jesght miró alrededor. Su instinto le decía que algo lo acechaba. Su pecopeco estaba intranquilo, como si oliera la maldad a su alrededor. De repente, directamente en frente del knight se vio una figura, con una armadura oscura como la noche. Sorprendido, Jesght analizó a su enemigo... era cierto, su armadura era oscura y su pelo era de un rojo pálido, como borroso, pero en lo demás, los dos eran muy parecidos...  
De repente, sin decir una palabra, la figura arremetió contra Jesght, quien sorprendido, intento esquivar el golpe, sin poder hacerlo mas que a medias, sintiendo un dolor punzante en su costado.   
"Es sorprendente" dijo Jesght "Pelea de la misma forma que yo... ¿es posible vencerse a si mismo?" Una voz profunda, pero similar a la suya le respondió: "Si quieres pasar la prueba, debes vencerte a ti mismo, y luego a los demás... La fuerza no es lo único necesario, también el temple y el conocimiento de si mismo son importantes."  
Jesght, entonces, comenzó a lanzar sus mejores golpes, que eran prontamente bloqueados por su oponente. Ninguno de los dos alcanzaba a hacerse daño, hasta que Jesght, con un movimiento arriesgado y sorprendente, salto arriba de su enemigo y lanzo un MAGNUM BREAK que quemo a la sombra de manera eficaz, pero aún, la victoria no era suya.  
La sombra se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a lanzar golpes desesperados pero fuertes, que Jesght esquivó con facilidad, y en uno de esos momentos, lanzó su ataque final, haciendo a la figura desaparecer.  
"Si es así como me comporto cuando la desesperación me alcanza" dijo Jesght "No debo dejar que aquel sentimiento me invada nunca."  
Donde estaba el cadáver, apareció una llave, que Jesght recogió, y al tocarla, se vio transportado nuevamente, a otro lugar.

Ciclo de Personajes: Priest

Con un sonido familiar, Arithon se vio en Glastheim, lugar donde todos (o la mayoría) de los Priest entrenan en sus primeros niveles, lugar donde el sol no se ve y el olor a muerte circunda toda su área. Muertos vivientes carcomen sus antiguas murallas, lanzando gemido que hielan la piel a la más valiente de las almas, menos la de un Priest, servidor de Dios, que exorciza muertos como su gran talento, pues sus poderes curativos son tremendamente efectivos contra ellos.

"Reconozco este sonido" pensó Arithon "He sido tele transportado al interior de Glastheim… Pero eso es imposible, pues no se puede atravesar las paredes y murallas de un lugar como este… Debió ser una magia muy poderosa."

Mirando a su alrededor, Arithon se dio cuenta de que los aullidos de los muertos habían cesado como nunca, y que el lugar se veía más tétrico en su vacío que lo normal, lo cual era extraño. Una extraña atmósfera de peligro amenazaba al Priest, que sentía el miedo como nunca antes.

Una figura avanzaba lentamente a través de la oscuridad del laberinto. Haciendo un ruido metálico cuando sus pies chocaban contra el pavimento. Arithon estaba inmóvil, tomando su Arc Wand en sus manos y preparado para combatir.

"Tienes miedo, Priest" dijo la figura con voz profunda, como salida de una cueva "Si no confías en tu Dios¿como podrás pasar esta prueba?"

"¿Prueba¿Es eso lo que es¿Donde están mis compañeros, y que tiene que ver esto con la espada?" Dijo Arithon con cautela

"Todo a su debido tiempo, Priest… Primero, me probaras tu fuerza en el combate"

Desenvainando una espada oscura como una noche sin estrellas, el guardián atacó a Arithon con vehemencia… Pero él estaba preparado, y sus golpes fueron amortiguados por la fuerza de un Kyrie Eleison.

Arithon se preguntaba mientras tanto como hacerle frente a un enemigo tan poderoso. Su escudo solo resistiría un tiempo corto. Pensando rápido, aumentó su agilidad con un Increase Agi y corrió por los laberínticos pasillos para él tan bien conocidos, esperando engañar a su oponente, y ganarle sin armas, donde tenía la desventaja.

La agilidad de Arithon, y su increíble resistencia y vitalidad, le permitían burlar al guardián… Pero este era astuto, y conocía Glastheim casi tan bien como el priest. Aunque su velocidad era inferior, poco a poco se acercaba.

Cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar a Arithon de un amplio espadazo en la espalda, este se movió hacia un lado, esquivándolo por milímetros, y se puso en postura de batalla. El guardián lanzaba estocadas furiosas y rápidas, de manera vehemente, que rebotaban en el escudo mágico. Lentamente, sin embargo, el escudo se rompió en pedazos. Arithon estaba en el borde de un precipicio muy hondo, donde la caída mataría incluso al más fuerte de los golems.

Con un rápido movimiento, y sabiendo que tenía la ventaja, el guardián se lanzó con toda su fuerza hacia el priest, pero este esperaba ese movimiento, y se movió rápidamente hacia el lado, haciéndolo tropezar y quedando a punto de caer.

Arithon se aferró a la mano del guardián, salvándolo de una muerte segura. "¿Por qué¿Por qué has salvado mi vida?" dijo este, sorprendido.

"Pues como sirviente de Dios, no puedo ver a nadie morir, ni siquiera a mis enemigos" dijo Arithon "Además, tienes una promesa que cumplir"

"Tienes razón, te diré todo, pero antes, toma la llave, la mereces, y prepárate para oír lo que te diré…"

Ciclo de Personajes: Wizard (esta me faltó)

En Clocktower, el lugar donde el sonido de los relojes no pasa nunca, y el tiempo es medido por cientos de ellos, un mago apareció entre la nada. Algo extraño sucedía aquel día, pues el sonido de los punteros era menos continuo, más lento. Sadron miró a su alrededor, pero sus movimientos eran extrañamente anormales. "¿Que es lo que sucede? pensó Sadron "Este lugar no es habitual, pues controla todo el tiempo de Rune-Midgard. El extraño movimiento de los relojes indica que algo lo ha alterado".

Mientras pensaba, todos lo relojes pararon. El habitual sonido que marcaba al lugar cesó de inmediato, y una figura se movió lentamente hacia donde estaba el mago. Era uno de aquellos enemigos de los hombres llamado Alarm, pero su tamaño y color no eran habituales, un extraño color azul marcaba sus contornos, y era enorme.

La criatura, dejando de avanzar por un momento, hablo con una voz que venía de lo profundo del torrente del tiempo, que hacia eco con el nuevo silencio que absorbía el lugar:  
"Has llegado, mortal, a tu prueba. Haz demostrado tu gran poder combatiendo a mis sirvientes. Osiris está complacido con lo que haz hecho hasta ahora, y es por eso que has sido enviado a mí. Si te unes a mi causa, tendrás poderes como jamás los has imaginado."

Sadron, con su voz más potente respondió: "No se que es lo que planeas, ni lo que está en la mente de Osiris, pero no permitiré que crees más mal en el mundo. El poder es inútil sin justicia, y eso es lo que faltará si se siguen tus planes. Jamás te seguiré."  
"Buena respuesta, reverenciado mago. Pero no podrás salir vivo de este lugar aferrándote a ella. Vamos, pelea!"

El mago se aferro a su Staff, preparándose para el enfrentamiento, mientras su enemigo avanzaba con grandes pasos…

Clock tower resonaba con fervor, los pasos de la titánica Alarm hacían temblar los cimientos del edificio. Sadron preparó una fire wall que apareció inmediatamente en frente de el, pero la alarm, aunque se vio afectada por ella, no cesó de avanzar, lenta pero seguramente, hacia el. Cuando el efecto de la muralla cedió, el enemigo lanzó un fuerte golpe que fue desviado. Una nueva muralla, pero esta vez una impasable, cubría el cuerpo del wizard. Los demoledores puños no hacían mella en ella, pero Sadron sabia que esta cedería al fin, así que preparó un hechizo que acabaría con el de una vez por todas… La preparación duro un tiempo largo, y cuando la muralla ya estaba a punto de ceder, un flujo de increíble poder iluminó el lugar… y un hechizo nunca antes visto apareció ante los ojos del guardián: FLAME BRAKER

Una enorme bola de fuego golpeo al enemigo con fuerza, luego la tierra pareció convertirse en lava, que hizo al guardián hundirse, y comenzó a derretirse poco a poco. Cuando el hechizo acabó, ya no quedaba nada de él, más que una llave que el fuego no parecía tocar, que fue recogida prontamente por el mago, que dijo: "Como vez… el poder en bruto no lleva más que a una muerte violenta".

Clock tower volvió a la normalidad, y los relojes ya sonaban seguros indicando el paso del tiempo. Creyendo haber vencido a su enemigo, el gran mago caminó hacia fuera, llegando a Aldebaran, sin saber que los ojos del enemigo lo observaban.

Fin Parte 1 de los personajes

Ciclo de personajes 2: Assassin

Después de recoger la llave del derrotado guardián, las arenas del desértico paraje parecían cada vez más vacías. Ya no se veían los animales del desierto, y el silencio rodeaba todo el entorno. De repente, un fuerte viento se escucho a lo lejos.

Como había entrenado largo tiempo como asesino en el desierto, xxxxx sabía perfectamente que significaba. "Se acerca una tormenta de arena, a una increíble velocidad, y si me quedo aquí me alcanzará." Dijo el assa "Aunque bajo la protección de mi mascara, duraré un tiempo más largo de lo normal, quedaré enterrado bajo la arena en segundos. Debo correr y encontrar un refugio."

Corriendo al límite de sus pulmones xxxxx encontró algo que jamás había visto: Una cueva en el corazón del paraje, guardada por una gran puerta de color azul. Pensando rápido, el assa utilizó la llave que había adquirido del guardián y las puertas se abrieron de par en par, revelando una oscura cueva que parecía salida del centro de la tierra, a la que entró justo a tiempo. Las puertas se cerraron con ruido estridente, protegiéndolo de la tormenta, pero enfrentándolo con un nuevo peligro: La oscuridad y los enemigos que lo acechaban lo tenían rodeado…

Está oscuro como una noche sin luna" pensó xxxxx, mientras se movía con cautela cerca de los bordes de la cueva "pero eso también me da beneficios, la oscuridad es una compañera del que se esconde".

Rápidamente, xxxxx usó su sigilo para esconderse en un lugar seguro, y su vista entrenada gracias a múltiples misiones dadas por el guild de asesinos comenzó a acostumbrarse a la penumbra.

Mirando cautelosamente, el assassin descubrió una tropa de orcos marchando en filas liderados por un High Orc que parecía su comandante, que vigilaban el lugar.

"Incluso los orcos están involucrados en esto… lo que parecía simplemente una lluvia en un lugar donde no caía agua jamás se esta transformando en algo grave…" dijo xxxxx "Tal vez, si los sigo de manera cautelosa, no me descubrirán y podré llegar donde el que los comanda, y lograré averiguar algo sobre lo que sucede…"

Caminando cautelosamente, xxxxx seguía a los orcos, pero sin saber que otras figuras vigilaban su paso, y veían con ojos brillantes a través de la oscuridad infranqueable contenida por esos muros…

Ciclo de Personajes 2: Sage

Resquebrajándose, la estatua del centro del castillo cayó en pedazos, y sus escombros desaparecieron sin dejar rastro alguno, como si se hubieran desvanecido en el aire. En la biblioteca que guiaba al Valhalla, donde los guerreros más fuertes de Rune-Midgard renacían y empezaban de nuevo su leyenda, los libros volaban por los aires. De repente, uno de ellos se puso en el centro de la sala, y se teletransporto. La habitación quedó en silencio, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Mientras tanto, el Sage corría del castillo de Juno, para encontrar a sus compañeros. Los extraños eventos le hacían sospechar que se habían esparcido en distintos lugares que algo tenían que ver con ellos. "Hay una conexión en todo esto, lo se…" se dijo Dulian "esta espada es más de lo que parece. Y pensar que todo esto surgió de una lluvia en Prontera… Me pregunto adonde nos llevará todo esto…"

En su rapidez, no se dio cuenta que había un nuevo libro en su morral, antiguo pero nuevo a la vez, que brillaba intensamente. Sin darse cuenta, se vio transportado a Morroc, de donde había venido.

La vista de la intensa luz del conocido desierto segó sus ojos por un minuto, que se acostumbraron a la luz. El lugar no era el mismo de antes. Algo había cambiado en la fachada. Fue en ese momento en el que Dulian notó que había una nueva cueva entre los montes desérticos. No sabía porque estaba allí otra vez, pero con tantos extraños eventos anteriores, cualquier cosa era posible.

¿Qué era lo que debía hacer¿Seguir avanzando al lugar donde estaba la espada, o explorar aquel nuevo elemento, que ahora se mostraba ante sus ojos?

Como leyendo sus pensamientos, el libro apareció ahora en sus manos, abierto en una pagina que mostraba el dibujo de una cueva en penumbras. "¿Que es esto?" se dijo el Sage "¿De donde ha salido este libro, que muestra algo que jamás nadie había visto antes?". Una voz en su mente respondió su pregunta: "Soy el libro que contiene toda la sabiduría de Midgard. Esta te será revelada a su tiempo, no cuando quieras, sino cuando lo necesites."

Leyendo la descripción de la cueva, y descubriendo que era la base de los orcos, Dulian decidió avanzar hacia donde estaba la espada. Esperando encontrar a sus amigos allí, caminó con paso rápido, sin saber que le esperaba…

Ciclo de Personajes 2: Knight

La luz otra vez había tocado al knight, que apareció en un lugar que nunca había visto, pero que reconocía por relatos de Sadron… abundante agua rodeaba los edificios, pero no se veía a nadie. ¿Cual era la era la razón para esto¿La noticia de la lluvia oscura se había expandido aún a los lejanos bordes de Rune Midgard? Lo cierto es que el lugar era Aldebarán, la ciudad donde estaba la torre del reloj.

"Hay un patrón, algo que conecta los lugares a donde he ido… creo que es donde entrenamos para convertirnos en lo que hoy somos" pensó Jesght "Si esto es cierto, es aquí donde está Sadron, pues este lugar es donde entrenó para lograr ser Wizard. Es probable que lo encuentre en la torre".

Tomando aquella decisión, Jesght caminó hacia donde los relojes sonaban, sin aún ver a nadie, hasta que llego a la puerta. Una acolita con un gran mazo guardaba la puerta del lugar. Su largo pelo estaba trenzado y era de un rubio blanquecino, casi canoso. Su apariencia era, si no intimidante, rigurosa. Era evidente que su deber era guardar aquel lugar.

Jesght se acercó para hablarle, pero de inmediato ella dijo "El paso está prohibido a cualquiera que no sea el gobernante de esta ciudad, esto es una advertencia, y por ello te pido que no te acerques"

"Pero es probable que uno de mis compañeros este en este lugar, y el rey Tristan nos ha autorizado a descubrir por cualquier medio la razón de la lluvia que ahora asola estos parajes…" dijo Jesght, mostrando el documento que lo acreditaba

"Es peligroso aquí dentro, especialmente para un guerrero. Si quieres entrar, debes permitirme que te acompañe en este viaje. Conozco el interior de este lugar como la palma de mi mano, y mi magia divina podría ayudarte." Respondió la acolita, con lo que Jesght estuvo de acuerdo, y los dos entraron al edificio, donde Sadron buscaba la salida…

Ciclo de personajes II: Priest

El guardian, mirando a Arithon fijamente, continuaba su relato: "Nada de esto es tan simple como parece... la espada no es la unica dificultad que deben enfrentar. Osiris se ha aliado con unos de los enemigos más fuertes de Rune-Midgard y planea conquistar todo aprovechando el poder de la espada. El día en que empieza la lluvia, todos los monstruos y enemigos del reino aumentan su poder de manera considerable. Al pasar unas semanas, nuevos enemigos son creados con su incomesurable poder. Osiris planea hacerse de esta espada y crear un ejercito invensible de enemigos jamás vistos por ningun hombre vivo, y por lo tanto muy dificiles de enfrentar. Los guardianes somos creaciones de la espada, pero sin embargo no estamos controlados por Osiris. Muchos de nosotros se han aliado con el, porque nuestra existencia es efimera... Nuestra desaparición se produce el día en que deja de llover. Es posible evitar esto si alguien clama el poder de la tormenta para si. Si ese poder se funde con el de alguien poderoso, las creaciones pueden vivir para siempre.

La espada, sin embargo, tiene su propia personalidad, y con el tiempo ha ganado conciencia de si misma. No desea que la usen, y es por ello que ha buscado guerreros poderosos para vencer al mal que la asecha..."

Arithon preguntó: "¿Y aquellos guerreros somos nosotros? Asi que es por eso que hemos sido teletransportados... pero eso no explica todo... ¿Por qué existen las llaves?..."

El guardian comenzó a responder: "Las llaves sirven para abr...", pero no alcanzó a terminar su frase, pues un rayo de luz atravezó su pecho, y cayó muerto ante los pies del priest.

Una figura en una gran capa que ocultaba su cara y su cuerpo se adelantó lentamente, seguida por un ejercito de terribles monstruos y dijo "Sabía que no podría confiar en el... era muy blando para la tarea que le fue encomendada. Ahora yo me haré cargo... ¡ataquen!

El ejercito se adelantó de manera amenazante. Arithon sabía que solo no podría ganar a tal cantidad de enemigos. Resignado, decidio matar a la cantidad más grande posible y morir con honor. Estaba en ello cuando fue teletransportado otra vez.

Ahora estaba en un lugar luminoso, en frente de una gran espada. De repente, escucho una voz que estaba directamente en sus pensamientos: "Tu poder no es suficiente para vencer a tales criaturas, y necesito que trabajen juntos si quieren sobrevivir. Te mandaré a un lugar donde puedas encontrarte con tus amigos, y puedas pasar las duras pruebas que aún quedan en adelante..."

Ciclo de Personajes II: Wizard

El camino estaba desviado, pues los pasadisos ya no eran los mismos de antes. El mago estaba confundido, pues conocia la torre a cabalidad, y no sabia adonde se encontraba. Ni siquiera podía distinguir en que piso se movia.

Los relojes, ahora, trabajaban de manera normal, y los enemigos ya comunes roian los pasillos de la torre del reloj. Las Alarms y los Clocks se movian rapidamente sigiendo el rastro del mago. Al crear un hechizo de tal magnitud, su magia era ahora limitada, y se encontraba muy cansado despues de lanzar tantos hechizos poderosos en linea. A punta de Fire Walls que paraban el avanze de sus enemigos, el mago corria buscando la salida.

En un momento, se encontró en un callejón sin salida, y sintio que sus fuerzas flaqueaban ya. El sp finalmente se había acabado y no podía realizar ni siquiera un hechizo más. Ya se había resignado a su derrota cuando un knight y una acolyte se abrieron paso entre los enemgos. Aunque no eran especialmente efectivos, la convinacion que hacian, y con su agilidad y fuerza aumentadas, una arremetida distrajo a los enemigos por tiempo suficiente para que el mago juntara suficiente fuerza siquica para lanzar un hechizo... y con un Storm Gust sus enemigos quedaron congelados.

"Gracias" dijo el mago, mirando a sus salvadores, y dandose cuenta de que el knight era su compañero de batallas y de busqueda, Jesght. "Oh, eres tú, llegaste justo a tiempo, gracias... Pero, por cierto ¿Quien es esa acolyte que va contigo? Jamas la he visto, y aunque no deseo faltar a las reglas de la etiqueta, debo saber quien me ha brindado la ayuda que tanto requeria y saber como conoce tan bien los pasadisos de este lugar para haber alcanzado a llegar a tiempo."

"Oh mago, es una suerte que hallamos podido llegar a tiempo, casi no cuentas esta travesia, ella es... La verdad no he escuchado tu nombre, ni nada sobre ti, compañera acolyte..." dijo Jesght "¿Sería posible que nos narraras algo de tu historia? Pues no es normal encontrar uno de ustedes custodiando una puerta tan importante como esta..."

"Claro que lo hare, pero les pido a cambio que me informen sobre su busqueda, y los pormenores que esta ha llevado. Dijo la Aco "Es mi deseo ayudarlos en esta travesia, y para ello es necesario que conozca lo más posible sobre ella."

Despues de un breve intercambio de susurros, los dos estuvieron de acuerdo en tal intercambio, y la acolyte comenzó a narrar su historia:

"Mi nombre es..."

Parte 3: Las parties

Dulian y Assassin

Dulian avanzó con paso rapido, buscando encontrar la espada y la respuesta a los numerosos enigmas que se le habían presentado. En poco tiempo, se encontraba ya en la entrada a poringlandia... pero había una figura en la entrada...

Era un assasin, el mismo que los había seguido desde el principio, pero algo en su fachada había cambiado. Su traje ahora era negro como la noche, y sus ojos ya no se veían a través de su sakkat. Sus movimientos eran ahora pausados, y no parecia ser el mismo de antes.  
"¿Quien eres?" preguntó Dulian con cautela "y ¿que haces aqui, si el rey tristan no ha dejado a nadie salir de las ciudades..."

El assa no respondio, y lanzó un feroz ataque con sus katar, buscando la muerte del sage. Dulian esquivó el ataque, extrañado, y se preparó para pelear.  
"Aún no estoy seguro de que lado esta este assassin... parece no ser él mismo. Intentare noquearlo causandole el menor daño posible"

Como los hechizos que había preparado antes aún no terminaban su efecto, Dulian aferró su daga con fuerza, decidido a acabar el conflicto de la manera más rapida posible, pero no sabía que el assassin se había escondido y lo aschaba por la espalda. Cuando se dio cuenta del engaño, era demasiado tarde. Un mortal ataque de los katars estaba a punto de atravesarlo cuando el libro de la sabiduria se puso en su camino.

Dulian oyo una voz en su mente, que decía "Usame como arma y escudo a la vez, sabré cuando bloquear y cuando atacar." Con su nueva arma entre las manos, Dulian atacó a su enemigo, golpeandolo en la cabeza, porque estaba distraido ante el efecto de su ataque anterior.

Noqueado, cayó al suelo de manera estrpitosa. Una sombra pareció salir de su cuerpo, y sus ropas eran ahora de su color original.

"Un espiritu lo había poseido" dijo el libro "Esperemos a que despierte, seguro que ahora será él mismo"

Lentamente, el asesino recuperaba sus sentidos. Cuando finalmente volvió en si, se vio bajo la proteccion de una fogata. Era de noche, y la lluvia aún continuaba cayendo lentamente. Una palmera protegía la fogata y al cuerpo del assa del agua.

"Esta es la palmera donde todo comenzó, mi loca busqueda y mi espionaje a la party enviada por el rey Tristan. Se perfectamente que no fui aceptado en esta busqueda, y mi escape de morroc fue ilegal, pero se que puedo ser util, no me resignare..." Pensó el assa "Pero... que es esto... ¿como es que esta fogata arde en el humedo ambiente en que me encuentro, como llegue aqui... y más importante, cual esa figura que veo ante mis ojos...?"

"Veo que recobraste el sentido, asesino... Es bueno que te hayas recuperado. No muchos vuelven en si despues de estar poseidos por la sombra malidita, y nunca de manera tan rapida." Dijo Dulian "Me gustaria saber quien eres, y por que no estas escondido en alguna de las ciudades. Nadie sale el día de la lluvia borrosa... Pero veo que te has enfrentado con uno de los guardianes. El libro que tengo en mis manos contiene toda la sabiduria de este mundo, y me ha revelado tu pelea con el guardian del agua. Se, ademas, que tienes una de las llaves..."

"Lo ultimo que recuerdo fue que estaba en una extraña cueva cerca de este lugar... No se como, pero la llave desbloqueo la fortaleza que escondia... habian orcos por doquier pero tambien... habian otros enemigos, que me veian aunque estuviera escondido de manera perfecta, una tecnica aprendida por todos los asesinos en su entrenamiento... despues, todo fue oscuridad..." dijo el assa "Se quien eres, uno de los enviados por el rey... mi historia es simple, escapé de morroc, buscando una manera de ser util. Te pido que me dejes unirme a ustedes. Como prueba de mi capacidad, he vencido al guardian de este lugar... espero que sea suficiente."

"Lo es, pero antes necesito saber quien eres, y cuanto poder tienes a tu dispocision. ¿Cual es tu nivel de experiencia, asesino?" dijo Dulian "¿y tu nombre?

"Me encuentro en el lvl 62, si lo mides con el sistema de prontera..." dijo el assa "Mi nombre... me lo guardaré para mi, por ahora..."

"Entiendo" dijo Dulian "Respetaré tu decision... Un asesino es necesario para cumplir esta titanica hazaña. Si te preguntabas como el fuego ardía con esta lluvia, como se veia en tu cara al despertar, es magico, creado por mi. Esperemos a que amanezca, y exploraremos esta area, juntos"

Assa joined the party! xD

La acolyte, Jesght y Sadron

"Mi nombre es Modoka" dijo la aco en seguida "Y vengo de un lugar muy lejano, llamado Arothaya, donde se practican las artes marciales con maestria. Muchos peladores vienen alla para perfeccionar sus tecnicas..."

"Es cierto, he oido hablar del lugar" dijo Sadron "Alli hay un gran torneo donde se disputa el titulo de el campeon de las artes marciales de Rune Midgard. Se dice que alli se entrenan los más grandes maestros entre los peleadores de cuerpo a cuerpo..."

"Es cierto. Desde pequeña he deseado alcanzar ese titulo. Mi padre buscó de manera incesante superarse a si mismo, y mientras entrenaba, solo, en un viaje de descubrimiento... supo la verdad. Para lograr ser poderoso, es necesario someterse al poder de Dios. Se dice que se convirtio en uno de los primeros monjes. Desde ese día apareció cada vez menos en su hogar, y una de aquellas veces no volvió más. Noticias de sus hazañas llegaban de vez cuando a nuestros oidos, pues ya se había convertido en un heroe." Dijo la aco "Pero... jamas volvió a competir para conseguir el titulo que antes tanto anhelaba. Por el, he decidido heredar su misión, y es por eso que ahora soy servidora debota de Dios. Anhelo convertirme en monk algún día, y alcanzar su gran nivel de pericia. Asi podré demostrar a los demas que somos capaces de alcanzar esa meta... Eso era al menos mi objetivo al principio de mi entrenamiento, pero despues de seguir este largo y duro camino, me doy cuenta de lo que en realidad queria mi padre... es por eso que deseo acompañarlos en tu busqueda, tal vez asi sepa lo que estoy anhelo en realidad..."

"Se que eres capaz de encontrar lo que buscas. Yo tambien en mis días de espadachin busque respuestas, y por mucho tiempo seguí el entrenamiento del crusado" dijo Jesght "Se que eres capaz de hacer lo que sea: tu sentido de orientacion es increible, contrariandome, y tus capacidades altas. Seras una buena monk, te lo aseguro."

"Las puertas a la sabiduria se encuentran en uno mismo. Es decision de cada uno girar la perilla" Dijo Sadron "Estoy de acuerdo con Jesght, y si deseas acompañarnos, eres libre de hacerlo."

Modoka lanzó una mirada hacia el cielo antes de seguir: "Ustedes tambien preguntaron por que guardaba las puertas de Clock Tower, eso es porque..."

Arithon

Otra vez, la extraña luz envolvia el cuerpo del Priest... pero esta vez algo peculiar sucedio. Mientras su conciencia se encontraba fundida con el poder de la espada, Arithon escucho una voz que se proyectaba directamente en su mente:

"Priest... dentro de ti yace el poder para cambiar las cosas. Aún esta oculto, pero lo siento, llamandome..." dijo una extraña voz "solo falta que tu lo aceptes."

"¿De que poderes hablas? Lo unico que se es ayudar a la gente, y salvar al mundo de la mancha que son los muertos vivientes..." Dijo Arithon "Ademas¿Quien eres? Tu voz suena conocida... ¿Podrías ser...?

"Lo soy, el guardian que salvaste de la muerte. Parece que mi destino ya estaba escrito en las paginas del libro del destino." dijo la voz "Pero antes de morir, use lo ultimo de mi poder para trasmitir mi espiritu. Ahora, nuestros espiritus se han fucninado y somos uno solo. Vivire a través de ti Arithon, ahora entiendo el proposito que me fue asignado, en el mismo momento de mi creación."

"¿Pero de que poderes hablas, buen guardian...? Dijo Arithon consternado "Ademas, vivir sin cuerpo para muchos es no tener vida..."

"Para mi, la vida es mucho más que eso." Dijo el guardian "Los poderes de los que te hablo, por otro lado, los conocerás cuando recuperes tu conciencia. Recuerda que vivo en ti, y si deseas ayuda, solo piénsalo..."

Una luz intensa ahora brillaba, cegando el interior del Priest. Una repentina corriente de conciencia despertó al priest, que abrió sus ojos poco a poco.

"¿Donde estoy?" se dijo. Mirando a su alrededor, reconoció un area al sur de Aldebaran, donde las terribles criaturas, parecidas a gusanos, llamadas Argiopes, vivian.

"Esta es un area peligrosa. Mis poderes no afectan a los argiopes, quienes ademas son muy voraces." Pensó el priest "Si quiero sobrevivir, debo salir de aqui de manera silenciosa, evadiendolos."

Un ruido entre los matorrales llamó ahora su atención. Un voraz Argiope se asomó, atacando de inmediato al Priest, quien trato de correr, pero la criatura era más rapida. De repente, unas palabras aparecieron es su mente... Pronunciandolas, una gran bola de poder sagrado se creó en las manos de el priest, que de inmediato supo su nombre: "Luminatus". El poder golpeo al argiope, que terriblemente herido, escapó, dejando al Priest solo...


End file.
